


Moscow Is Calling

by MsYukari



Series: In This Together: She's Mine and I'm Hers [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Baggage, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, From Russia With Love (not James Bond), Hurt/Comfort, In This Together: She's Mine and I'm Hers inspired one shot, Japanese Culture, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, One Shot, Romance, Russian Culture, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: This is a special birthday fic to Becca and I asked permission to make this story a part of her universe for her version of Joan and Vera in "In This Together: She's Mine And I'm Hers." So, this is very much inspired by Becca's fic, so if readers are a fan of that story, this takes place at least a year or two before Vera becomes pregnant in that. I make this take place not too long after they made the decision to have a baby for beccarc's fic.The main premise for this though is that Joan and Vera take a holiday to go to Russia where they visit some of Joan's past and heritage.





	Moscow Is Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccarc/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Becca! :)

Joan smiled at Vera as they walked through the city of Yokohama in Japan. They had just been on an 8 day Hokkaido cruise. Originally when Vera had first expressed that they both go on holiday, she mentioned a cruise and Joan didn't want to be around so many people on a ship. But Joan had decided to compromise when she said she'd go if she could choose the location. It had been many years since she'd last been to Japan and Vera had never been so she signed up for the 8 Night Circle Hokkaido Cruise from Yokohama which was on the ship the Diamond Princess. They traveled around various cities starting from Yokohama and back.

It was a nice experience although limited to what the cruise allowed but Vera was completely fascinated by the culture and Joan decided after it ended, they'd take a ferry to where she was born in Korsakov. It was not difficult to go from Japan to Russia and this was one of the reasons why she chose this cruise. Vera had been curious about where Joan grew up and what it had been like for her in Russia, and she hadn't been back since her father died.

“Vera, why don't we stop for lunch before we take the ferry to Korsakov?”

Vera was eyeing another kimono and Joan smiled at her. She'd bought one here which replaced her old kimono. Joan had bought one too but it was something she only wanted to wear for special occasions. However, if Vera asked her nicely, since it was very hard to resist her when she looked at her with those eyes and that pout which Vera knew would get to her, then she was more likely to give in and wear it just for Vera.

She glanced around until they found a restaurant and observed how it wasn't the first time that a person in the city stared at her and Vera. They were considered _Gaijin_. She was sure other than being considered an outsider to the country, that she and Vera were an odd looking couple. While they didn't have a huge age difference, it was still there along with their significant height differences. Joan was already stared at her due to her height. It was not the first time Joan had ever felt like she didn't belong and she actually understood how the Japanese felt when it came to foreigners. Some of it was positive and others deemed it negative. She was used to it but she could tell Vera was sometimes a little self conscious, but for the most part Joan tried to shield her from feeling too uncomfortable. The Japanese were always polite no matter what was going on and she smiled at how easily Vera fit in with tourists in the area.

They were seated in the restaurant and Joan ordered sushi rolls with sashimi, miso soup, steamed rice, and some green tea.

“No sake?” Vera asked playfully.

“Oh, no not any sake for me today. Just some green tea.”

“I still don't understand how you can eat the sashimi. It's raw.”

Joan smiled playfully. “It's an acquired taste.”

They ate with chopsticks and Joan tried not to laugh at how Vera struggled eating with them. She picked up her hand and slid the chopstick in between, helping her balance the chopsticks between her fingers.

“See... you just move the one on top. Much easier to eat and hold the roll that way.”

Vera concentrated and sighed as her chopsticks dropped the roll. Joan laughed lightly as she showed her how she held her chopsticks again and Vera tried to copy her.

“I'm so looking forward to eating with a fork when we get to Russia,” she said.

“Well, the area we're going to where I grew up is heavily influenced by the Japanese and Koreans. There is a lot of history with them before it became a part of the Soviet Union.”

Vera listened carefully. “But you said you didn't grow up in Korsakov for most of your life. You said you moved to another area and then to Moscow before you came to Australia.”

Joan nodded. “We lived in Korsakov until I was about 3 years old and then moved to a city nearby that was much better to raise a family. We moved to Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk which is only about 40 minutes away. There is a history museum there that we could visit.”

“I want to hear more about your time there...” Vera said softly.

Joan sighed as they ate. Vera was curious about her childhood and she was reluctant to talk about that. It was hard for her to remember those times. They were filled with painful memories, anxiety, and pressure. Especially after her mother died.

They finished eating and left the area. Eventually making their way to the ferry and Vera stopped and bought some souvenirs before they left.

“Did you like your time in Japan?” Joan asked as they sailed on the ferry.

“Yes! It was very interesting and beautiful. There was so much to see and I still feel like I want to see more.”

Joan was pleased with this. “We'll have to go again sometime, but next time not on a cruise so we can really see other parts of the country.”

Vera nodded. "I'd love that and you never told me you could speak Japanese!”

Joan smiled slowly. “I only know a few words and phrases, but enough to be able to get around.”

“Still... it's impressive,” Vera said and winked.

Joan shook her head feeling amused that Vera could still find it attractive that she spoke another language. The first time she called Vera “Moya dusha” was something that was very special to her. She didn't say it for a while until she knew she was in love with her, and it was usually only when they made love.

 

* * *

 

After some time they got off the ferry and to the port of Korsakov. She could see several ships in the water near the port and some snow and ice that were covering some areas. It was freezing around this time in winter and she wrapped a gloved hand around Vera's.

They were only allowed a guide to show them around here as the people in Korsakov couldn't walk freely without one. Joan conversed in Russian and while she felt a bit rusty, it was suddenly natural to speak in her native tongue. Vera watched with increasing interest as they walked near the wharf. Joan stopped and watched the ships sail on the water.

“My father had friends that were fishermen and I used to play around here. I wanted to be a fishermen,” she said shyly.

Vera smiled. “That's cute.”

She didn't remember the area looking as worn and depressing as she did when she was a child. But if she concentrated hard, she remembered that it was still a depressing area to live.

“It's nice...” Vera said cautiously.

Joan smirked. “It's all right, Vera. You can say what you really feel. The area is not good for tourists. This is why we moved. It wasn't good for families either...”

They eventually were able to get a ride to Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk where Joan rented a car for them. They drove around through the city and visited the shops and restaurants. They found a shop that sold some baked goods and Vera pulled her to a stop.

“Look they have bagels!”

Joan chuckled. “Those are not bagels but they are similar though. They're bubliks. They're a little more denser and sweeter than bagels.”

Vera bought some. “We can have some for breakfast tomorrow.”

Joan dragged her by the hand as they walked through the snow. “You know that we can have anything we want to eat when we arrive in Moscow.”

Vera smiled. “I know, but this reminds me of home.”

Joan squeezed her hand as they walked through the buildings in the city and did some people watching. It was cleaner here and they stopped near an area that she grew up. Memories of the times she walked to school flooded her mind.

“Joan...”

She looked at Vera and didn't realize that she'd called her name twice.

“Joan, what are you thinking about?”

She licked her lips against the cold and crisp air. “I was just remembering when I was a child... my mother used to walk with me to school and... I always looked forward to coming home where she'd greet me, asking me about my day.”

She paused as they stood in front of a park.

“ _Mama!_

“ _Joan, don't go too far.”_

“ _Mama, make snow angels with me.”_

“ _It's getting later sweetheart. Your father is expecting us at home.”_

“ _Please make a snow angel with me.”_

_Her mother smiled at her as she laid next to her in the snow and they giggled as they moved their arms and legs. Joan didn't care how cold the snow felt and she sat up and smiled at their design. They were beautiful and it was something she and her mother did together._

“ _They're so pretty Mama...” She whispered._

_Her mother wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head. “They are but not as pretty as my little angel. Come along now. We have to go home, malen'kiy.”_

_Joan took her mother's hand and they walked back home, gently swinging their arms back and forth, making Joan giggle._

“ _Papa says you have to leave for a trip soon?”_

“ _Yes, I'll be back as soon as I can. Mama has important business to do. Papa will take care of you, just like he always does.”_

“ _I'll miss you.”_

_Joan's mother stopped and knelt down next to her and stroked her hair. “I'll miss you too, malen'kiy, but I'll be back soon before you know it.” She kissed Joan's cheek and held her hand as they walked._

Joan felt her eyes tear up, blinking them back and swallowing. She squeezed Vera's hand who was watching her closely. She stood closer to her and closed her eyes as Vera cupped her cheek.

“Talk to me...”

Joan took a shuddering breath as she walked with her in the snow, looking now at the old neighborhood they lived in.

“I was remembering when I last saw my mother.”

“Before she died,” Vera said quietly.

“Yes...” Joan said softly.

“You've still never talked about what happened to her.”

Joan sighed. “She was with the KGB. They both were, and she went on an assignment and... well, she never came back,” she finished quietly.

Vera hugged her and kissed her cheek and lips. “I'm sorry, Joan.”

Joan shook her head. “My father was never the same after that. Her death ruined him. He loved her so much and after she died, he changed...”

“ _Don't speak about her Joan!”_

“ _But Papa, I miss Mama! I want her to come back,” she cried._

“ _She's not coming back. It's better to forget her. Stop crying!”_

_She hiccuped through her tears. “Why isn't she coming back? Doesn't she love us?” She asked sadly._

_Her father stared hard at her, closing his eyes as he spoke in a low voice._

“ _She did love us... but she's gone.”_

“ _But why? She said she was coming back!” She grabbed his hand and he lifted his hand and slapped her cheek. He'd never hit her before and she slowly touched her burning cheek, completely shocked._

“ _She was killed. She was shot in the head. She's **never** coming back. Crying won't help bring her back. From now on we're going to be strong. We're not going to feel about her. You will learn how to control your emotions just like I have. Emotions lead to mistakes.”_

_She cried and held the stuffed animal in her arms, not wanting to listen to him._

“ _I hate you!”_

“ _Do not speak to me like that again, Joan,” he said angrily._

“ _I hate you and I want Mama!” She screamed as hot tears slid down her cheeks._

_He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the living room where she saw him grab a belt. He showed it to her and her eyes widened in fear._

“ _I will teach you not to feel until it's the last thing I do. Emotions lead to mistakes.”_

“Oh, Joan, I'm so sorry,” she said and hugged her tightly. Joan felt tears prick her eyes again and she wrapped her arms around Vera.

More memories flooded her mind of the punishments she endured... the physical and emotional abuse. It was all in the name to condition her not to feel; to be a machine. It had worked for a little while until she met Jianna. She loved Jianna so much and she shut down for many years after her death and that was when she was grateful for her father's influence on her. Later she went to Wentworth and her life changed when she met Vera and she made her feel again. Her heart still had more capacity for love and she didn't think it was possible for her to feel again. Vera was not Jianna but she loved her so much and would do anything for the younger woman. They had a rocky beginning but she grew to love Vera very deeply, and felt very protective of her.

She held Vera close and thought of their recent decision to have a child together. She was so afraid at first. Unsure if she would be able to be a good parent but she wanted a child with her. She wanted a little boy or a little girl who looked like Vera and who looked like her. They'd make it work to find someone who had Joan's similar features. She hoped that whenever they did have a child, that he or she would have Vera's eyes and her kindness.

“My darling, it was so long ago and... I want to be able to tell our child about my life growing up, my heritage and I want to do so without feeling any pain,” she said as she stroked her hair.

Vera looked into her eyes. “You didn't want to come here did you?”

Joan's eyes were a little sad. “I did and I didn't. I haven't been here in a long time, and it holds some pleasant memories and nostalgia for me. I miss the winters here. But I also have bad memories of my life here. My formative years were... rough,” she said softly.

She led Vera to the ground and she looked confused as she gently pulled her onto the snow.

“I used to make snow angels with my mother. It's one of my last few good memories of her. I want—I want our child to do that with us. I want to feel like my mother is with us.”

Vera leaned over and kissed her, caressing her cheek and they both laid down and held hands, staring up at the blue sky. Vera lifted their hands and started moving them up and down.

“What are you doing?”

“Remembering your mother... we're making snow angels together.”

Joan smiled gently and the tears she held at bay finally slid down her cheeks.

“Thank you,” Joan said as she smiled and Vera giggled as they kept moving their arms and legs.

“We'll go to a place with snow and do this with our child, I promise. And we'll tell him or her about their grandmother,” Vera said.

Joan sat up and turned towards Vera, taking her hand and kissing it. “I love you.”

Vera smiled at her. “I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

Joan and Vera finally made it to Moscow and she was glad to be in the last city she lived before she and her father moved to Australia. She loved Moscow even though it was busy and had many tourists. Her father was always too busy to spend time with her and she preferred it but eventually he got her into fencing which channeled a lot of her suppressed emotions. That was something they quickly bonded over despite their issues.

_I wonder if I can teach our child how to fence..._

They walked by Red Square to look at the beautiful and colorful architecture. It was night and the buildings were glowing. St. Basil's Cathedral still looked as beautiful as ever. They had just passed by the Kremlin and Joan remembered how her father spent so much of his time there.

“You're not really a Russian spy, are you?” Vera asked playfully.

Joan grinned. “That would explain how I always know what's going on at the prison.”

“I knew it. You're a spy. Maybe we should call this trip: ' _From Russia With Love_.'”

“Ah, my darling I think you've been watching too many James Bond films,” she said, chuckling.

Vera smiled and laughed. “Okay, so I'm just trying to make up something exciting to explain to the prisoners why you're so good at your job.”

“Ah... let them keep guessing,” Joan said and winked.

They walked closer to the beautifully lit up GUM Shopping Mall and Joan smiled at the lit up Christmas tree in front of it.

“Tomorrow we'll have to eat there for lunch, and then continue to do some some sightseeing.”

“I can't wait to go shopping in there!” Vera said.

Joan smiled as they walked past it and she shivered despite being bundled up in a thick peacoat and scarf with gloves. Vera was dressed similar and she walked back towards Red Square.

“We're going to the Bolshoi Theater tomorrow, right?”

“That is correct. I'm looking forward to this the most.”

Vera smiled. “Me too... it'll be the first time you've taken me to see an opera.”

Joan patted her hand as they walked, linking her arm with hers to stay warmer.

“There will be more times. You'll enjoy it.”

Vera squeezed her arm as they walked slowly until they saw an ice skating rink.

“Can we go ice skating?” Vera asked excitedly.

Joan pursed her lips. She hadn't really planned on doing this. It had been a long time since she'd been on the ice.

“Please Joan...”

Vera gave her a look and pouted and Joan rolled her eyes.

“All right. We'll go ice skating but not for too long. I want to go back to our hotel.”

“It won't be for too long, I promise!” Vera said and laughed as she dragged Joan by the hand.

They were fitted for their ice skates and Joan slowly and carefully stepped onto the ice. Vera was a little wobbly but got the hang of it. There were quite a few people skating and it made Joan a little nervous.

“Joan... grab my hand.”

Joan used to be very good at ice skating when she was younger and she bit her tongue at the urge to snap at Vera for thinking she needed to be coddled like a child. She couldn't do that to her because Vera was so excited and she knew all she wanted to do was help Joan skate.

Vera watched her and held her hand, squeezing it. “I want us to experience this together. Thank you for skating with me. Holding onto you helps me not fall,” she said gently and smiled.

Joan's eyes softened and she was glad that she didn't overreact to her. “I'll never let you fall,” she said softly.

They skated slowly around the rink, and Joan smiled when she saw a few couples skating together and holding hands.

A young man suddenly bumped into Vera, making her let go of Joan's hand and she tripped. Joan gasped as the younger man looked startled and he started to touch Vera to help her up. Joan took his hands and quickly pushed them back.

“I have her. Don't touch her,” she said firmly.

“I-I'm sorry,” he stammered.

“You should be,” she said as she knelt down next to Vera.

“I-I-I didn't realize how close she was. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--”

“Just go and try to watch where you're going.”

He gulped and nodded, skating away.

“Vera, are you all right?” She asked anxiously.

Vera tested how her ankles and wrists felt. “A little sore from the fall but everything's fine.”

“I can't believe he wasn't paying attention! You could have been hurt.”

Vera touched her cheek. “I wasn't hurt. I'm okay. Accidents happen, and people fall all the time.”

“He shouldn't have touched you,” she said vehemently.

“He was just trying to help, Joan,” she said calmly and patiently.

Joan sighed and kissed her, slowly helping her up. “I know... I just—I don't like when other people touch you,” she said quietly.

Vera smiled. “I know... I feel the same way with you.”

They skated a little more and Vera let go of Joan's hand as she skated a little faster. Joan followed her as she got the hang of it and it was suddenly like a chase around the rink as Vera giggled and stuck her tongue out at her.

Joan smiled and her longer legs made her stride faster as she skated closer to Vera, grabbing her and pulling her close. She was careful so they didn't fall and she cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. Vera's lips were red against the cold and she bit them gently, licking her lips and smiling at her.

“I think I'm ready to go back to the hotel,” Vera said softly.

Joan raised an eyebrow. “Kay,” she said, smiling.

 

* * *

 

Joan looked out the window of their hotel which had a lovely view of the city. The lights were shining and she felt a tap on her shoulder as Vera handed her a glass of red wine.

“Thank you,” she said and took a sip.

They drank their wine together, looking out the window and Vera was dressed in the kimono she bought. It was navy blue with intricate flower designs and she thought it made Vera's eyes look very blue. She wrapped her arm around her waist as Vera rested her head against her shoulder.

“We'll have to also go to the Wine & Crab Restaurant tomorrow night for dinner. They have great wine and delicious crab from all over the world to choose from,” Joan said, kissing her forehead.

“I'm looking forward to it. A nice wine bar with crab. I saw it when we were out today. It looked beautiful with the architecture and the flowers that were near the inside of the restaurant.”

“Hmm... indeed. A beautiful place for a beautiful woman,” she said softly and kissed her.

Joan wrapped her arms around Vera from behind and placed her hand against her stomach, rubbing gently through her kimono. Vera sighed softly as Joan kissed her neck, closing the drapes of the window to give them more privacy.

“You're going to be the mother of my child,” she whispered against her ear.

“I am,” Vera moaned softly.

“I'm so happy we're doing this,” Joan said and pushed her gently against the bed, taking off her robe. She stripped off Vera's kimono as she kissed her shoulders and collarbones, pressing their naked bodies against each other, sighing softly. She left Vera's underwear on as the last thing to remove soon.

“Me too,” Vera moaned, lifting her hips as Joan slid her hand inside her underwear.

She stroked slowly, teasing as she rubbed her wet lips, spreading Vera's legs a little wider. Joan leaned down and wrapped her lips around her nipples, sucking strongly and biting them gently.

Vera moaned and held her head against her chest, slowly rocking her hips.

“My nipples are really sensitive right now... it's almost—almost that time of the month,” Vera said a little warningly.

Joan smiled against them and bit a little harder, making Vera gasp. “Your nipples are more tender and sensitive around this time so that makes it even better that I'm doing this. I want you to be swollen and a little sore. I want your nipples to tingle and ache,” she said as she kept swirling her tongue around them.

Vera whimpered and started rocking her hips against her hand. Joan stopped and caressed her stomach, slowly taking off her underwear and tossing them aside.

She sucked strongly and bit her nipple gently, flicking her tongue. Vera moaned and ran her fingers through her hair. Joan caressed her thighs and stomach, sliding her fingers along her wet lips again, cupping her and squeezing. She didn't move her hand, waiting for Vera.

Vera whimpered and began rocking against Joan, grinding into her palm and Joan smiled at her.

“Look at how responsive you are. You always whimper when I do this, when I suck and bite your nipples. You always rock your hips faster against my hand,” she whispered and kept sucking her nipples, pulling on them with her teeth as Vera hissed.

She kept still and made a sound of amusement as Vera gasped and rubbed herself against her faster and harder.

“Please Joan,” she moaned.

“I'm not sure you want it enough. Fuck yourself against my hand. Make yourself come,” she said and brushed her thumb against her clit.

Joan smiled as Vera trembled underneath her and she kept her hand still but every so often brushed her thumb over her clit. This made Vera's legs shake as she starting grinding harder, pressing tighter and pushing into her hand. Joan smiled at her as Vera closed her eyes.

Vera gasped as she felt a pleasurable pain as her nipples were squeezed and pulled. Something clamped around them and she opened her eyes and saw that Joan had attached nipple clamps to them.

“Oh, fuck,” she whimpered.

Joan smiled, squeezing them a little tighter and she felt Vera's wetness bathe her hand as she leaned down and gently kissed her nipples. Vera panted and jerked and rolled her hips against her.

“Yes, you know that you can come just from this,” Joan said sensually as she took mercy on her and slid two fingers inside her deeply.

Vera groaned and Joan straddled her thigh, leaning down and licking her nipples in the clamps as she slid her clit against Vera's soft thigh.

Vera arched her back and started shaking against her. Joan rubbed her g-spot and slowly and deeply began thrusting her fingers.

“Oh, yes, please...” Vera whimpered, looking into her eyes.

Joan smiled as she started circling her clit with her thumb, stroking and rubbing inside her. Vera was shaking underneath her and she leaned down and kissed her deeply, sucking her tongue. She began to pump her fingers faster and harder, rubbing her clit faster.

Vera moaned into her mouth and she felt her squeezing her fingers tightly, pulsing around them as she held Vera tightly and used her fingers to fuck her hard. She curled her fingers and pressed on her g-spot, making a come-hither motion.

“Joan... Joan... I'm going to...”

“Yes... come for me,” she ordered as she stroked inside her.

Vera cried out, a half sob as she squeezed her legs around her hand, shaking as she climaxed. She shivered and Joan kissed her deeply and lovingly, licking her lips as she kept stroking deeply and rubbing her clit through her orgasm.

Vera panted, trying to catch her breath. Joan slowly slid her fingers out and gently and slowly rubbed her, making Vera twitch and jerk her hips. Joan chuckled.

“Very sensitive,” she whispered against her lips.

“Mmm... I know. I love how you come undone,” she said and stroked her hair.

Joan kissed her lovingly and broke their kiss. “I'm going to remove them now slowly and this will hurt a little bit more when I take them off, but I'll be gentle,” she said.

Vera nodded and breathed, gasping and wincing a little as Joan slowly and gently removed the clamps. Vera moaned softly as she leaned down and gently kissed them.

“Mmm they're sore...”

Joan smiled as she wrapped her arms around her. “I like them sore. They're so beautiful,” she said and caressed her body.

Vera kissed her and caressed her back and sides, her breasts and Joan moaned softly, loving Vera's soft touch.

“Tell me what you want...”

Joan's nostrils flared as she looked into her eyes and slowly sat up. She brought Vera up with her and lifted her breast and caressed her nipple, stroking it, making them harder. She looked into Vera's eyes as if she was making an offering.

“Suck them,” she ordered quietly.

She watched as Vera caressed her breasts, squeezing them and wrapping her lips around them and sucking. Joan moaned as she sucked and licked, biting onto her nipples. She stroked Vera's hair as she held her to her breast.

Vera's hand slowly made its way between her legs and began rubbing. Joan moaned softly as she suckled at her breast, biting and licking. She sucked strongly and Joan sighed softly.

“Inside,” Joan moaned.

Vera thrust her finger inside her and Joan didn't think that was enough. She needed more and she began rocking her hips against Vera's hand. Vera took the hint and slid three fingers inside her. Joan stopped rocking her hips as she felt stretched and full, squeezing around Vera's fingers.

“Oh, yes like that,” she whispered.

Vera was stroking and thrusting her fingers deeply inside her and she felt tingles down her spine as she pressed on her g-spot. Joan moaned as Vera switched to the other breast, sucking on it as she bit down harder, making Joan gasp.

“Yes,” she moaned.

She pressed Vera against the bed as she broke her suction and looked into her eyes. Vera caressed her breasts and Joan took the nipple clamps and placed them into Vera's hand.

“Use them on me,” Joan said huskily.

Vera looked into her eyes that were soft and full of desire and she cupped Joan's face.

“Are you sure? You've never had me do this.”

Joan leaned down and kissed her passionately, breaking their kiss.

“I trust you... please use them on me,” she said.

Joan watched as Vera nodded and kissed her breasts, licking and sucking on each nipple, making Joan moan softly.

She felt the clamps around her nipples and she sighed. Vera tightened them a little and Joan looked into her eyes.

“Tighten them more,” she rasped.

Vera slowly tightened them a little more until Joan hissed and whimpered.

“Are you okay? Does that hurt?”

Joan sighed and felt sudden wetness soak Vera's thigh as she began grinding against her.

“It hurts just in the right way to feel good,” she whispered.

Vera furrowed her eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure. Now fuck me,” she commanded.

She tugged on the chain, making Joan moan. “Do that again,” she panted as she started to rock against Vera's thigh.

Vera tugged on the chain again, pulling a bit as she made her nipples stretch and she felt that small feeling of pain and pleasure.

She felt Vera's fingers slide under her thigh and she lifted her hips a bit and then lowered herself onto Vera's fingers, groaning as she felt her curl them inside her.

“Suck,” she said in a low voice.

“I'm afraid it'll be too much,” Vera said cautiously.

Joan opened her eyes and squeezed Vera's fingers as she circled her hips.

“Vera, I need you to suck them... I trust you not to hurt me,” she said firmly.

Vera nodded slowly and Joan smiled and kissed her, sucking her bottom lip and biting gently. She brought Vera's head to her breast as she felt Vera lick her already swollen and overly sensitive nipple and panted as her full lips wrapped around it.

Joan started rocking her hips and this time she couldn't help it as she felt her tongue lick around her nipple. She was so sensitive now that she whimpered and panted, holding Vera to her.

“Don't stop,” she rasped.

Vera kept sucking and licking her nipples, alternating between the two until Joan grabbed her and held her to one breast, keeping her there as she felt her body tensing. She was close to coming and she arched her back.

Vera pressed on her clit, stroking it and she shivered. Vera swiped her tongue and sucked her nipple, and she moaned as she squeezed around her fingers, shaking.

“Ohhh, moya dusha,” she moaned softly, jerking her hips as she came.

Vera kept stroking her clit and pumping her fingers as she trembled, riding out her orgasm until she couldn't hold herself up anymore. Her legs were shaking so bad and she took a shuddering breath and gently lifted Vera's face up to kiss her. She kissed her passionately and tenderly, rolling her tongue over hers.

She broke their kiss and watched as Vera slowly and gently took off the clamps, and she whimpered because it was more painful to take them off, especially since she had them much tighter than she did with Vera.

Vera caressed her breasts and slowly leaned forward and kissed her nipples gently. Joan sighed softly as she did and stroked her hair.

Joan wrapped her arms around her and kissed her lips again, wrapping Vera's leg around her hip. She felt her warm wetness against her stomach, squeezing Vera's ass. Vera moaned softly into the touch and Joan smiled sensually.

“I love how you feel. You're so soft and I could take you again right now,” Joan said and smirked.

Vera moaned as she pressed more against her and Joan kissed her lips as she felt her slide against her stomach.

“You're so wet,” Joan whispered as she kissed her lips.

“Mmm... I am because you made me wet. I love you so much, Joan. You're so sexy.”

Joan smiled. “You make me feel sexy. I love how much you respond to my touch. You're so beautiful when you come.”

Vera held her and they caressed each other as they laid on their sides. She reached up to stroke Joan's cheek.

“I'm glad you think so... but it's even more so when you do because you rarely show yourself so open and vulnerable unless it's with me. I'm so happy you've trusted me to see that side of you,” she said softly.

Joan's eyes softened and she leaned forward and kissed her lovingly, lingering as she held her tightly.

She reached down and caressed Vera's stomach. “Thank you for going on this journey with me. I wouldn't be where I am now if not for you and now we're going to be parents,” she said, smiling as she held Vera close.

Vera smiled back and reached down to cover her hand over her stomach. “Yes, we're in this together. Someday soon we'll have a baby growing inside me. Our baby,” she said sweetly.

Joan caressed her stomach and watched Vera relax as her eyelids grew heavy, smiling as she soon fell asleep. She wrapped her arm around her and Vera sighed softly and nuzzled her throat.

“Ya lyublyu tebya, moya dusha,” Joan whispered as she fell asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope people liked that fic who read beccarc's fic "In This Together: She's Mine And I'm Hers" and also if no one has read that, I hope that people still liked it. BUT THE MAIN PERSON I HOPE LIKED IT IS BECCA LMAO. :p
> 
> For those wondering, "malen'kiy" means "little one" in Russian and “Ya lyublyu tebya, moya dusha" means "I love you, my soul/my heart" in Russian. And "Gaijin" means "outsider/foreigner" in Japanese.
> 
> Also note that the Wine & Crab Restaurant is a real place in Moscow that I suggest people google if they're curious because it looks REALLY good.


End file.
